Haruhi's Little Secret
by OuranBasketXx
Summary: Haruhi is going to here cousin Shigure's house and her brother Hatsuharu! What exacly will happen? *If you want me to send you a message you a message when a new chapter arrive tell me!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO

This is my first EVER Fanfiction and it's a crossover

In this story Haruhi is 18 and has white tips on her hair!

"SHE'S GONE! AGAIN! " Tamaki Sobbed

"Boss, she went to her cousin's house." Hikaru replied grinning evilly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? AS HER DADDY I HAVE TO BE WITH HER ALL THE TIME 16/5!"

"16/5?" Hani Sepai replied

"YES! 16 hours and 5 days! " Tamaki said proudly

" I might know where she is." Kyoyo said simply

"Of course you do pervert." Hikaru and Karou said to themselves.

"WELL LET'S GO I WANT TO SEE MY LITTLE GIRL!'' Tamaki demanded

*In the woods

"Boss we're lost!" Hikaru said to break the silence

"WE ARE NOT LOST I WENT TO BOY SCOUTS!"

"Don't you mean Girl Guides?" Karou said smiling

"It was only for a year, anyway the cookies were delicious!" Tamaki replied

"Hey I think I see a clearing!" Mori said

"Yeah like 100,000,000 km away!" Hikaru whined

*In the Sohma house

"Momiji will be here soon along with the others, DO you want to get changed Haruhi?" Tohru asked?

"Yes of course!" Haruhi replied smirking

"Haruhi there is only 1 room left, is it ok if Momiji slept with you? And Keesa will sleep with me!" Tohru said

"No, I don't mind at all" Haruhi said

*Outside the Sohma house (with the host club)

"Men we are here!" Tamaki said

"HEY WHO ARE YOU?!" A boy looking about 18 years of age.

"We are here for Fujioka!" Hikaru said

"There's no Fujioka here, only Sohmas" Another boy said.

"HARUHI'S NOT HERE! SHE'S GONE KAPOOF" The blonde drama king said

"Haruhi, What do want with her?

"So she is here!" Tamaki shouted

"HARUHI DADDY'S COME TO RESCUE YOU"

*In the house

"HARUHI DADDY'S COME TO RESCUE YOU"`

_Dun Dun Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _

_Please leave a comment on how else I should make the story!_

_Cause' you know readers come first!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! ^-^

The first three reviews I got were nice! I would've updated sooner if I wasn't a lazy bum! Ok I am going to go with some1's idea on Hatsuharu but it's kinda going to be not like that but like that!

Previously:

"HARUHI DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU!" Tamaki Shouted

*In the house* * In Haruhui's room*

Tohru stood there staring at Haruhi

"First of all, I'm not here! Secondly, these are _your _clothes! Thirdly, I'm not a Sohma! And last but not least, I'm at the supermarket! GOT IT?!"

Tohru nodded

Haruhi hid in the closet which seemed bigger inside than out.

Tamaki came dashing in the house after it hit Haruhi that she said she was not here and that she was out shopping. And knowing Tohru she wasn't the best of liars.

"THE LAST ROOM, HARUHI HAS TO BE IN HERE!" Tamaki sang

Tamaki opens the door just to see Tohru

"Young lady where might Haruhi be?" Tamaki asked

She's at the …. SUPERMARKET!" Tohru managed to say

"Then what are these?" Tamaki said whilst holding up Haruhi's clothing

The twins burst out laughing, Honey asks Morti what they are and Kyoya adjusts his glasses…. And Tohru stares

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**JK IM GOING TO POST THE OTHER CHAPTER IN 10 MINUTES OR SO!**


	3. Chapter 3

IM SOOOOOOO SORRY! =( =''''(

MY LAZINESS MADE ME A LIAR =(

OK SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

Previously: "Young lady where might Haruhi be?" Tamaki asked

She's at the …. SUPERMARKET!" Tohru managed to say

"Then what are these?" Tamaki said whilst holding up Haruhi's clothing

The twins burst out laughing, Honey asks Morti what they are and Kyoya adjusts his glasses…. And Tohru stares.

"Um I think they might be your swimming trunks…" Tohru replied. Tamaki stood there realizing he brought his trunks for no reason at all. "Well, you appear to be telling the truth." Tamaki replied

"Men, Haruhi's not here. We shall go back." Just then a fresh burst of laughter filled the closet.

"Is Haruhi, in the closet?" Tamaki said swiftly

"NO! She's at the library! I-I mean California. No she's at the supermarket!" Tohru said.

*Tohru's phone rings it reads 'Haruhi'

"Hey Tohru next time I'm at the Library going to the supermarket in California, you must join me!" Haruhi said through the phone. Before Tamaki could go ballistic to Haruhi, she hung up.

The blonde wept in the corner of the room growing mushrooms of all colors.

"Well then there's only one thing to do!" Hani said.

"Weep cry and grow mushrooms till she's back?" Tamaki mumbled. "No, CATCH A PLANE AND FLY TO CALIFORNIA!" Hani said cheerfully. "You are right Hani we will catch a plane tomorrow!" Tamaki said with blood rushing throughout his body.

*The Host Club leaves and Tohru opens the door of the closet.

Nobody's in the closet.

"TOHRU! I'M DOWNSTAIRS GIVE ME A HAND!" a voice sounding like Haruhi yelled.

*Tohru's mind :

_How did she…_

_What is she…_

_Can she even.._

_*_Downstairs

"How did you? What Zodiac is? Are you magic?" Tohru asked

"Shhhhh just let it happen you can figure out which Zodiac I am later." Haruhi said swiftly almost making Tohru blush. "SEE I TOLD YOU I COULD MAKE HER BLUSH!" Haruhi told Ayame who had just arrived.

"You're better than I thought" Ayame replied. "I could use you" He said jokily.

*Ok that concludes another story! And please Follow comment and Favorite!*

I was seriously thinking of ditching the story but you know what I though? Cause' the reader comes first!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I'm updating and it's only a day later! =) See I'm not all lazy… Ok I had nothing to do =P

Previously:

"How did you? What Zodiac is? Are you magic?" Tohru asked

"Shhhhh just let it happen you can figure out which Zodiac I am later." Haruhi said swiftly almost making Tohru blush. "SEE I TOLD YOU I COULD MAKE HER BLUSH!" Haruhi told Ayame who had just arrived.

"You're better than I thought" Ayame replied. "I could use you" He said jokily.

"What ishe doing here?" Yuki said his hair covering his eyes. "Younger brother!" Ayame said running to Yuki with a rose petal pink background. Yuki put his hand out which made Ayame stop.

Just then Kyo walked in.

"Haruhi what are you doing here?" Kyo asked (The two boys in chapter 2 were Yuki and Hasuharu)

*1 day later (Monday)

"KYO!" Kagura said. "No, got to go!" Kyo ran as fast as he could.

*In California (Reader: ALREADY MAN DIS IS BULL! Me: I couldn't think of anything I'm sorry!)

I woke seeing Kyo, Yuki, Haru and Ms. Honda

"Um is she ok?" Tohru said looking at me. "She's fine I think." Haru said


End file.
